


Don't Want to Die a Virgin

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to the two people he has always found attractive, to lose more than one kind of virginity before the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want to Die a Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Showcased: "Lucky Pierre"
> 
> I didn't realize until posting day that there was nothing about who submitted the prompt. Whoever it was, thank you for the lovely inspiration. Bill/Harry/Fleur is one of my favourite HP threesomes. I hope I did the prompt justice. A huge thank you to erumpentium and rhye for the excellent beta.

Harry was nervous when he went to the two of them. They were happily married. Why would they ever agree to this?

But he was a virgin and a war was going on. There was a good chance he might die in the final battle, if what he discovered about Dumbledore's plan was true. He didn't want to die a virgin.

If they said no, he’d go to someone else. He didn't want to, though. He trusted the two of them in ways that he didn't trust others.

He knew he swung both ways. His eyes strayed to bulging muscles as much as curves. Harry knew Fleur had shown him slight interest in fourth year before she met her now husband, but his young age had most likely deterred her. Harry also knew Bill swung both ways, and his eyes would sometimes look at Harry appraisingly.

He wasn't sure if that meant interest, but Harry hoped it did.

Harry couldn't imagine anything better than losing his virginity in both ways at the same time. He couldn't imagine anything hotter, either.

Harry blushed when he gave them his proposal. Bill and Fleur looked at each other and seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. He didn't see them move their lips or gesture, but something was obviously decided when Fleur got up and went to sit on his lap.

She smiled seductively as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. "That's an interesting idea, and I know my husband is _very_ interested. Look at him," she whispered into his ear, and then leaned slightly so Harry could see without moving too much.

Harry didn't notice anything other than flushed cheeks at first, but then Bill's hand moved up his own leg to rest right by an unmistakable bulge that was growing bigger right before Harry's eyes.

Fleur's gentle hand turned Harry's face so he was looking at her. "Are you sure about this? Once we start, I don't think either Bill or I will be able to stop."

"Positive," Harry answered in a rough voice.

"Thank Merlin," Bill breathed.

Harry didn't ask Bill was thanking Merlin before Fleur's lips claimed his in a gentle kiss. He moaned as her hand trailed down his chest and stopped on his stomach, caressing him lightly through his shirt.

Harry's arms hung loosely at his side and although they twitched, he didn't move as he wasn't sure what to do. Fleur seemed to realize this because when she pulled away from the kiss, she grabbed his left hand and laid it on her corresponding breast. "It's okay," she whispered.

Harry looked at her face as he gave an experimental squeeze and was pleased at the whimper of pleasure that came from her lips as she arched her back. His hands rubbed her through her shirt, and he felt her nipples become hard nubs through the material.

The couch dipped and Harry's attention was diverted by Bill's rough lips. While Fleur's kiss had been soft and needy, Bill's was hard and consuming. The two of them were so different in just their kisses; Harry couldn't wait to find out how deep their differences ran.

Bill's hand joined Harry's on Fleur's breast and they massaged her together.

Lips nibbled his neck, and Bill swallowed his moan.

"Bill." Harry heard Fleur's needy gasp. "Harry's so hard; I can't wait."

Bill broke away and chuckled when Harry attempted to follow his lips with a plaintive cry. “Let's take this to the bed where there's more room."

Harry nodded and stood up once Fleur was off of his lap. They moved into the bedroom and Bill sat on the bed and pulled Harry down onto his lap. Harry gasped at the hardness. He rubbed himself on it, and Bill moaned as his hand went to Harry's jeans. Bill quickly undid his trouser's buttons, and Fleur knelt down. She reached inside his trousers and grasped his cock with a firm hold.

Harry looked down as Fleur's mouth hovered over him. Her breath on his manhood made him shiver in anticipation.

Bill bit and marked his neck, and Harry thrust his hips. He wanted more, but he didn't know what he wanted more of.

Fleur's mouth lowered, and she took him into her mouth. She bobbed her head on him, and he thrashed his own head in pleasure.

He wanted to give Bill the same kind of pleasure he was feeling and reached behind him. Unfortunately, Bill's trousers prevented him from grasping anything, and he made his displeasure known with an annoyed sound and an equally annoyed facial expression.

"Relax." Bill's breath tickled his ear. "This is for you."

"I want to touch you," Harry admitted.

Bill groaned into his neck, and Fleur took her mouth off his shaft with a pop. "What has you so hot, my love?" Fleur asked with a purr.

"What do you think? Fleur, get on the bed; you're going to give Harry a show."

Fleur took her hair out of its ponytail and shook it to make it fall freely down her back and shoulders. "I love giving shows."

She took of her shirt and pants, leaving on a pink bra and matching panties. Harry's mouth went dry when he saw the wet spot between her legs.

"Look at that," Bill said into Harry's ear. "She's barely been touched, and she's so wet. She wants you so badly."

"Yes, yes I do," Fleur admitted. She sat with her back against the headboard.

"You said you wanted to touch me?" Bill asked seductively.

Harry nodded, eyes still fixated on Fleur.

"Well, while you do that, Fleur will be giving you an amazing view. She'll never admit it outside of the bedroom, but she loves to touch herself in front of an audience."

Harry turned his head and captured Bill's lips in a fast kiss. The both of them stood up and removed their pants and shirts, leaving nothing but boxers.

Harry sat back down on the bed and slipped Bill's boxers off, taking Bill's heavy erection into his hands. He looked on as Bill closed his eyes in bliss. Once Bill began thrusting into his hand, Harry turned his eyes to Fleur, who was fingering herself. Her legs opened wider as she touched the sensitive nub. She writhed as her other hand went to her breasts. She bit her lips and only allowed small whimpers to pass through.

Harry turned his attention back to Bill. Bill's chest was flushed with arousal. As one hand continued to pump, the other went to Bill's nipples and tweaked. Bill's deep groan reverberated throughout the room.

"Please, I need it," Fleur said from her place against the headboard.

Harry looked into Bill's eyes, suddenly unsure.

"Whenever you're ready."

Harry nodded and stood up. He crawled onto the bed before going to Fleur and kissing her. His fingers joined hers in her pussy, and she bucked.

Bill came from behind him and trailed fingers down his spine. He pulled Harry's boxers down and spread his arse cheeks. Before Harry knew it, Bill's tongue was in him. Harry pulled away from Fleur's lips and whimpered into her neck. Fleur's agile fingers traced his chest, down his stomach, and then wrapped around his prick, giving it a slight squeeze.

Harry thrust into her hand before moving backwards onto Bill's tongue. It was double the pleasure, and he was soon coming over Fleur's hand. He blushed bright red while he continued to hide his face. "Sorry," he mumbled.

Fleur giggled. "Don't worry about it. You're young and will be back up before you know it."

"We want it to last when I'm inside of you," Bill said before playfully nipping Harry's shoulder. "This will help take the edge off."

Harry moved off of Fleur and watched as Bill claimed his wife's lips heatedly. They fought for dominance, and Harry was surprised to see Fleur win before realizing Bill probably allowed her to win. She flipped them so she was on top.

She moved her hips so Bill's prick rubbed against her without ever entering. Bill lifted his head and suckled on her breasts, alternating between them. Fleur tossed her hair back, pushing her chest into Bill's face. Bill's hands kneaded her arse cheeks, and then he slapped them lightly, which only made Fleur moan even more wantonly.

The picture caused Harry to harden again. Harry's moan brought their attention back to him.

"He's ready for the grand finale," Fleur said in a sultry voice as she got off of Bill.

"On your knees, love," Bill commanded.

Fleur got on her hands and knees while her long, blonde locks splayed over her shoulders to pool onto a pillow.

"Harry, get over here," Bill said.

Harry crawled over and positioned himself behind Fleur on his hands and knees.

"Relax," Bill breathed into his ear. "I'm going to prepare you, and it will go a lot more easily if you're relaxed."

Harry nodded. He stayed on his hands and knees, and jumped when he felt Bill's fingers, coated with a cool substance, at his entrance. The first finger went in. Harry pushed back onto the finger and moaned when a second finger was added. There was slight discomfort, but nothing major. Soon after, a third finger entered the mix. He felt Bill spread his fingers, stretching Harry as much as possible. "Bill, please," Harry whimpered.

Bill took his fingers out, making Harry feel empty. He whispered an incantation and then gripped Harry's prick, guiding him into Fleur.

"Ooohhh," Fleur breathed as Harry entered her. Bill positioned his own prick and slowly pushed into Harry. He paused, giving Harry time to adjust.

Harry was soon thrusting into Fleur. When he pulled back, Bill's prick went deeper into him. Bill and Fleur allowed Harry to set the pace, but when Harry hit her G-spot, she couldn't stop herself from pushing back.

Meanwhile, Bill realized that Harry kept missing that very important spot that would increase his pleasure. He stilled Harry, angled his hips, and thrust.

Harry's moan was loud and his legs shook. Bill started thrusting, pushing Harry into Fleur.

Harry had never experienced anything so amazing. He loved Bill's large prick inside of him, filling him up in a way his own fingers were never able to do. On the other end of the spectrum, he loved Fleur's soft, womanly curves and the way she responded to his touch. It was addicting.

Bill's thrusting became erratic, and Harry was barely holding himself up over Fleur's quivering body. He allowed his hand to reach in front of her and play with her sensitive pussy. Fleur screamed at the added sensation, and he felt her wetness run over his fingers. Her knees buckled and she fell to the bed, where she laid panting and pushing sweaty bangs out of her eyes.

Harry slipped out of her when she fell, and his engorged prick swung between his legs. It begged Bill for attention, which the redhead was happy to give. It only took a couple of wrist flicks before Harry was coming over his hand, and the tightening of his ass squeezed Bill's prick just right, sending him over the edge as well.

Harry laid in the middle as Bill carefully laid on the other side of him. They were all out of the breath and tired.

Harry wondered if he was supposed to leave. Wasn't that the proper thing to do? Bill and Fleur did him a favor, but they were married and probably didn't want Harry clinging. Harry's thoughts were smashed to pieces when Fleur whispered the cleaning charm for all three of them and Bill grabbed the blanket to cover all of them. He then reached over Harry to hold onto Fleur, but he didn't act as if Harry was in the way. In fact, he gently kissed Harry's neck. Fleur, similarly, kissed Harry sweetly before cuddling next to him, which allowed Bill to hold the two of them closer.

"We need to do that again," Fleur whispered dreamily.

Harry's eyes widened.

"Yes, we do," Bill said in a voice that told Harry he would soon be asleep.

Harry was afraid to hope, but Bill and Fleur rarely failed to follow through if they wanted something. Harry hoped in the deep recesses of his heart that there would be a second time. _I hope, I hope, I hope..._

Harry's eyes drifted close and he fell into a relaxed, dreamless sleep.


End file.
